


Top hat

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Smutty Reader-Inserts [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: :'), Canon Universe, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Gloves, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, There's A Tag For That, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lovemaking with the sunshine kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Your boyfriend Sabo is back from mission, and since no one knows he's back yet, you use the opportunity to have some fun times with him...





	Top hat

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidha) gave me this wonder for Christmas :
> 
> Since it's my very first figurine and it's glorious, I figured I'd celebrate with a little fic :3
> 
> So... There you go !

A top hat and goggles, perched on your desk in headquarters. That's how you know your boyfriend's back from mission. You gasp at seeing the signature items of your beloved...

...and a strong hand coming from behind your back muffles any sound willing to leave you. Another one slides softly against your tummy and brings you flush against a tall form, stronger than you.

You have half a mind to think you're being assaulted but then, you're enveloped by a warm scent you instantly recognize as Sabo's, and you turn around to see him.

"I'm back", he says with a wide grin.

"I could tell", you poke him in the ribs.

He bucks to the side to avoid the faulty finger, and chuckles. "Sorry, couldn't help but make you the surprise."

You hum thoughtfully. "Is that so ?"

He makes a step forward and enlaces you. "Even Dragon-san doesn't know I'm here."

You lift an eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you saying you're here just for me ?", you ask, hopeful. It's not often you get to have sexy times with Sabo : he's often in mission and when he's not, you are. You only got one mission together a few months back but needless to say, those weren't times for that kind of shenanigans. Also, he's basically the Number Two of the Revolutionary Army, which technically makes him your superior. Very few people know about your relationship and you both think it's better for now to not advertise yourselves.

"I am", Sabo's voice brings you back to the current situation.

_Oh. Interesting._ " Lock the door, then", you say invitingly.

The Chief of Staff hurriedly executes himself and slides back next to you,  placing his gloved hands on your hips to bring you flush against him.

You thread a hand through his slightly curly hair, smile at the soft look you see shining in his eyes.  Then you tiptoe to reach his lips and kiss him tenderly.

He responds in kind, nibbling at your lower lip as you exhale a pleased moan.  His hands find the small of your back, pressing against it to hold you tight against his tall stature.

You melt against him, reveling in the comfort of his arms. You lean back a little, breaking the kiss, and say, "I missed you", a slight shade of pink adorning your cheeks.

Something fond shines in Sabo's eyes as he cards a hand in your hair, tucking a stray hair strand behind one of your ears. "So did I", he murmurs then, against the crook of your neck where he dived in. He peppers your neck with soft kisses, and his fingers are busy pressing you against him or dragging down your collar to gain access to your collarbones.

Each kiss becomes more urgent than the last, and you feel arousal coursing through your body.  _I want him._ You lean back and remove your top, bite your lip at seeing him shamelessly admiring you. "Like what you see ?", you dare.

"You have no idea", he answers with awe in his voice, and  audibly gulps.

You let out a light chuckle.  _I'm the one that should be impressed..._ You reach out to his shoulders and slide his jacket off them, letting it drop on the paved floor. 

Unfastened by deft fingers, Sabo's cravat follows suit.  He lifts an interrogative eyebrow.

"N-nothing", you stutter, caught staring at his hands.  _Oh, the things those fingers could do to me..._

He smiles and unfastens the first few buttons of his shirt.

You can't help but stare – again – at his lean but strong built, can't help but touch him, like you're mesmerized. His skin is soft and warm, and you distantly feel a heartbeat at your fingertips as you run your hand across his chest.  _Shit, I really want him._

Sabo tilts your head up from your staring, and kisses you again, this time more demanding, tongue swirling against yours experimentally.

You respond more than enthusiastically, biting at his lower lip now and then. In the meantime, you remove your boyfriend's shirt to press your chest against his, delighted by the low moan you elicit.

His still gloved hands feel different against you, compared to the rest of his skin. Colder but not chilly, a different kind of soft. Nimble fingers unfasten your bra, letting it slide against your bare arms,  before reaching out for your breasts. They softly caress the warm mounds, brushing ever so slightly against your nipples.

A gasp makes you break the kiss and you look up at Sabo with want.

He grabs you by the underside of your thighs and hoists you up in his toned arms.

You yelp at the unexpected move, grabbing hold of his neck and locking your legs around his waist to stabilize yourself.

Your boyfriend chuckles – a low rumble that sends shivers down your spine – and walks towards your desk, dropping you carefully there. His hands travel south to play with the hem of your skirt, sliding it up along your thighs and making you tremble with anticipation.

You unconsciously open your legs for him to gain better access to your nether regions, and murmur, "I want you..."

Sabo blinks and blushes at the bold statement, but quickly regains his composure and presses his fingers against the tender skin of your inner thighs. He bites his lip and lifts your skirt up to bunch around your hips, then swiftly removes your already soaked panties, a satisfied sound leaving him.

You feel yourself blushing at being in such a state while he hasn't even touched you yet, but it's been so long since you last had fun with him, you can't wait anymore. You grab him by the nape of the neck and kiss him fiercely, trying to convey your desire by other means than words.

He laughs into the kiss, apparently amused by your actions. When he leans back he lifts his right hand up to his mouth, grabs his glove with his teeth and removes it slowly.

Something tightens in your gut and you feel warmth spreading in your gut. _Those hands... and damn that smile, too..._

Once bared, his hand travels back to your thigh, caressing the soft skin there.

You can't suppress a shiver at the touch, definitely different than that with the gloves on. You experience both at once – the still gloved hand gently cups a tit while the naked one reaches the soft curls between your legs – and it's like being electrified. You want more, the pressure building inside you becomes unbearable, and you have no patience at all. So you beg, "Please, touch me..."

Sabo's pupils blow wide as he stares at you in disbelief. He exhales a long controlled breath and steals a kiss from you, before using his fingers to part your lips and sliding them along your dripping wet folds.

"Haahn... Yeah..." You feel relieved that he _finally_ touches you, but you know you want more.

Fortunately he seems to sense just how horny you are, and two fingers soon enter you, pumping slowly but curving just right under your sweet spot.

You swear under your breath – _holy shit those fingers are gonna drive me mad_ – and moan loudly on the next upstroke. Your right hand flies to your mouth to cover it, forbidding any sinful sounds to leave you. When you've regained a semblance of composure, the left one goes to Sabo's mid-long hair, tugging slightly to bring him close for a kiss.

He doesn't refuse – he never does – but after a quick peck on the lips he dives down to lick at a nipple.

You lean a little more backwards towards your desk to help him, careful not to push or drop any item.

Sabo sucks on your nipple, making wet noises around the perky bud, and his fingers keep thrusting inside you, slow and precise.

"So good", you moan, "Ju-hnn... Just like that... Fuck !" You see stars on a particular move and you still, intent on keeping the exact position.

Your boyfriend smirks and draws his fingers out, almost removing them.

You whimper, looking desperately at him only to find amusement in his eyes and the faintest trace of need.

Then he's back full force, pumping faster than before and aiming each time for the spot that had you unraveling. His mouth goes from one nipple to the other, licking and sucking on them greedily.

You're reduced to a quivering and sobbing mess in a matter of minutes. _That's oh so good but I can't come from just that, I need him inside me._ "Sabo..."

He releases your nipple with a wet sound, and looks up at you. "Hmm ?"

You pointedly look at a spot over his shoulder. "Want you inside me", you mumble, and try to fight the creeping blush you can feel coming down your cleavage.

There's a split second where he totally stills his movements, and the moment after he's removing his fingers from inside you and straightening up, reaching out for his belt to unfasten it, more than eager to satisfy your request.

You swallow in anticipation as he slides his pants down and lets them bunch at his knees along with his underwear, not caring in removing his boots.

He lines himself with you and enters your core slowly, eyes fluttering shut.

You exhale a content sigh when he's fully sheathed, and place your hands on his hips, fingers pressing against his skin to hold him close. The raw sensation of fullness is so exciting... _I could come right here and now ! Calm down, breathe._ You inhale deeply, exhale, and try to ground yourself. When you deem yourself off the edge and far enough of it, you experimentally roll your hips.

A lewd moan escapes Sabo, and his eyes sharply open to gaze at you with lust-blown pupils. He places a hand on each side of you, hovering above you, and he snaps his hips forward once.

"Unf !" You bite your lip and grind yourself against him, feeling him throbbing inside and your clit pressing against a tuft of blond hair.

"(y/n)", he growls, and starts pounding into you, with deep and precise thrusts. His brows furrow in the effort, and a sheen layer of sweat soon covers his slightly tanned skin.

_Shit, he's perfect._ The way he moves, all taut muscles and sexy hip rolls... The way he looks at you with such lust, the way he's the one in charge yet he still controls himself... The way he feels inside you, so gloriously filling you up to the brim and making your knees weak. The way he kisses you, too, once in a while, wet and warm mouth claiming yours as the rest of him claims your whole body. _I really am in love with him._ You feel your cheeks heating up at the realization, you've never really had the time to talk about your feelings, with the both of you being constantly away in mission or filing paperwork at headquarters.

Sabo then grabs your ankles from behind his back, unlocks them and brings them to his shoulders.

You gasp at the different angle that makes you feel like he's bigger.

He tenderly grasps your thighs and gets back to thrusting, watching you unravel under his ministrations.

You bite your lower lip, and admire him shamelessly. Skin against skin feels awesome – though he still wears one glove – and you feel heat coiling in your gut, each time he hits the right spot. You struggle to stifle any sound threatening to leave you, remembering that you're in your office.

Sabo leans down a little, tightens his grip on your thigh while his gloved hand hovers above your cleavage. He slows down his thrusts a little as he caresses the tender skin of your neck, and he grabs it ever so softly, not putting all of his weight on you but just as if he'd want you to know who's whose...

The thought sends you reeling and you come undone under him, biting on your fist to prevent a loud wail. You tremble and quiver against his heated body, and when you finally open your eyes, you swear you've never seen that much adoration in anyone's look before.

"You're so beautiful, (y/n)", he says in wonder.

You exhale a breathless chuckle. "You just drive me crazy", you state.

"Do I now ? 'cause you're no better", he teases, rolling his hips.

You realize all at once that his dick is softening inside you. You panic for a second, thinking that you've done something wrong, and then something clicks. You raise an interrogative eyebrow. "You came too ?"

"How not to", he sheepishly explains, "You're so hot and so tight and- ngh..."

You feel your insides pulse at the idea of making him lose his wits. Your only regret is that you didn't get to see his face in the moment.

"...and the way you pulse around me is just... perfect", Sabo concludes before releasing your thighs to let them fall at his sides, and diving in to kiss you.

Your legs are a bit sprained by the last position you had, so you let out a sigh of relief when they're laid down. You softly moan into the kiss your boyfriend offers you, chuckling when you remember you're still sprawled out on your desk.

"What ?", Sabo asks as he breaks the kiss, curious.

"Um... I think I have tissues over there ?" You motion in the general direction of behind your head.

He looks at you apologetically, pursing his lips, and grabs a fistful of them.

You cautiously place the tissues between your legs as he pulls out, preventing any damage on your wooden desk. You whimper at the loss but warmly smile at Sabo nonetheless, still bathing in the afterglow. Then you discard the soaked tissues in the bin under your desk as you help you up, sitting on the wood. You feel pleasantly light-headed and all you want is a warm cuddle, so you open your arms wide.

He smiles widely and offers you his warm embrace, hugging you tightly.

A pleased sigh escapes your lips, as you relish in both the contact between your skins and your boyfriend's scent.

"I think I'm in love with you", he whispers against your ear.

Your heart misses a beat and you feel his own heartbeat getting faster. You smile against his chest. "I love you too."

Sabo leans back and tilts your head up for a searing kiss.

You feel like your heart's going to explode from so many feelings coursing through your entire body.

He nips at your lower lip playfully, and you feel the curve of a smile forming against your mouth. When he leans back he looks at you with a face-splitting beam.

You can't help but mirror his expression.

Rustle in the corridor has you both turning your heads towards the door. Something's going on and you should be on the first line. Duty calling, you both put your clothes back quite rapidly.

"I'll go first", Sabo says while putting his top hat back on.

As he adjusts it nicely atop his head, you place a quick peck on his lips. "Be careful", you say.

"Same", he murmurs against your temple before kissing it chastely.

You watch his back as he promptly leaves, sighing that you didn't have much more time together. But you're glad to know your feelings are reciprocated. All in all, you're pretty happy he came back early and came directly to you... _Lucky me._


End file.
